ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Poseidon Adventure Part II - The Morning After
The Poseidon Adventure Part II - The Morning After is a 1979 disaster movie (in an alternate reality), based on Paul Gallico's 1976 book "Beyond the Poseidon Adventure", itself a sequel to the 1972 film based on Gallico's 1969 novel, "The Poseidon Adventure". Directed by John Guillermin and produced by Irwin Allen, it starred Ernest Borgnine and Red Buttons reprising their roles from the original, alongside Jack Albertson and Carol Lynley who return in cameo appearances. It also featured an all-star cast, such as James Earl Jones, Franco Nero, Maggie Smith, David Warner, Ian McShane, Hardy Kruger, Simon MacCorkindale, Clive Revill and Caroline Munro. Plot New Year's Day, 1973, after the capsizing of the SS Poseidon, Captain Van Ze Vogel (Hardy Kruger) and his daughter Coby (Nastassja Kinski) and their first mate Vanders (Clive Revill) decide to claim salvage rights. There, they meet a flamboyant Cuban ex-pat scrap dealer, "Captain" Billa (James Earl Jones) and his Spanish mercenary lover/bodyguard Consuela (Caroline Munro). Van Ze Vogel and Billa team up to explore the ship before it sinks. They discover due to a gas leak, all fire has been sniffed out, and along the way discover at least one survivor - a young English crewman, Peters (Simon MacCorkindale). Billa due to his weight decides to get out, but stays in commmunication with Van Ze Vogel through walkie-talkies. Van Ze Vogel is brought by Peters to the gift shop, a confined space where a band of survivors were able to survive as the ship flooded. There, we meet a retired Royal Navy Admiral, Hawkinclough (Maurice Evans) and a steward, Mr. Bodley (Tony Beckley) but their appointed leader, a saleslady - Mrs. Galdbenschmidt is missing. After a brief time exploring, they find her dead - due to a "gas leak". Suddenly, a strut collapses and a wave temporarily bisects the ship with a stream of water, trapping the party on that side. Meanwhile, on the French Riviera, the rescued survivors of the Poseidon are entombed in a hotel. The Shelby kids have left, reunited with their parents. Nonnie (Carol Lynley) wants to start a relationship with the older James Martin (Red Buttons). but the latter is uncomfortable, and just wants to be friends. Meanwhile, Manny Rosen (Jack Albertson) is leaving for Israel, and wishes goodbye to the others, but Rogo (Ernest Borgnine) is absent. We discover Rogo is down on the beach, talking to his friend, CIA man Horowitz (George Kennedy). We learn Rogo was assigned on board the ship to keep an eye on a shipment of gold, the "honey in a trap" to catch out the Athens-based Mafia contingent who were waiting at the docks to collect it. Rogo is angry, not just because he failed the job and lost his wife in the accident, but because it was his last job before retirement. Rogo vows to go back on board the ship. Returning to the hotel, he finds Martin, who now feels he has a new responsibility in life, and wants to go on a life of adventure after a lifetime of being a shy, retiring bachelor. They are told that a rescue mission is leaving Calais, headed by British adventuress Elizabeth Wolstenhuyter (Maggie Smith) and accompanied by two British intelligence men, naval intelligence marine expert Preston (Ian McShane) and SAS gun for hire Plater (David Warner), the latter trying to find a Soviet spy hiding among the crew. On board Elizabeth's refitted former pleasure boat, the Americans are given out to by the angry Elizabeth that "only Americans survive adventures like this". Rogo tells her that most on board were Americans, and informs her that he tried to save a Briton - Acres, but he died. They arrive on the Poseidon, and are met by Vanders, Billa, Coby and Consuela, who are making a hole in the other side of the ship to reach the stranded party. Coby communicates with her father via walkie-talkie, only to hear him and the others screaming. Worried, she leads the entire party of rescuers in. Rogo tries to find his way back, realising that the ship is now without fire and light is coming through cracks in the surface. They reach a storage area and find the gold. Billa steals some, to Plater's disgust. Coby, Elizabeth and Martin (the latter two becoming more than friends) reach the survivors in the gift shop, the wave having migrated down the stairs and formed a pool in the captain's quarters. But Captain van ze Vogel, Peters and Hawkinclough are all dead, due to "gas". Rogo decides to get out, once and for all, realising that the gold is now useless. As the team get out, Vanders is staggered to meet his old friend Castellari (Franco Nero), a floorwalker on board the ship, who claims to be looking out for survivors. Vanders we then learn was a smuggler in the Amsterdam underworld, and Castellari is a mob assassin hired to look after the gold. Vanders is shot, after refusing to help Castellari, and it becomes a cat and mouse chase. We learn there is no gas leak. However, while Castellari attempts to trap our heroes, the ship once again overturns, this time the right way up. Along the way, the survivors find a scared Bodley, but Plater and Preston recognise him as the Soviet spy. Bodley turns on a lighter and causes an explosion. Plater is killed. Castellari and Preston team up to help another out in their problems, and try to find their own way out, while Bodley becomes obsessed with punishing the "traitor" Billa, despite Billa having left Cuba before Castro took over. The ship is unsteady and about to sink again. The ship bisects into two. On one half of the ship, Preston, Castellari, Elizabeth and Rogo, on the other - Billa, Martin, Bodley, Coby and Consuela. Preston dies and Castellari falls, when half of the ship sinks. Rogo and Elizabeth swim to Van Ze Vogel's freighter, and move it towards the other half of the ship. Bodley admits that he and Castellari were murdering the other survivors, and that the gas leak was harmless to humans. Coby, Consuela and Billa get on board. Martin follows, and falls in love with Elizabeth. However, Castellari returns, dying but carrying gold bars in his clothes, as well as a bomb. Rogo goes back to find Bodley and Billa, to stop them from blowing up. Billa's ship leaves with Coby and Consuela on board, and some of the gold. Rogo goes back on board. He goes to find Castellari - the man he failed to spot, and the two fight to the death. After Castellari dies and the bomb goes off, the ship starts to flood again. Bodley tries to escape, but Rogo shoots him. Rogo tries to get out, Billa is unable to rescue him. He salvages some of Castellari's gold and tries to swim upward, but has a heart attack as soon as he reaches air. He gives the gold to Elizabeth and the others but he dies soon after. His last words are: "See you, Linda". The two surviving ships meet up at Calais, where Horowitz meets them. Martin tells him that Rogo is dead, but that they caught both a Soviet spy and the mob assassin. The Mafia in Athens have since been arrested, and Martin proposes to Elizabeth. Changes from the Novel. Though the basic plot of Rogo and Martin returning to the ship is in the novel, the only other things that are kept are the characters of Coby and Van Ze Vogel, though the character of Hely and Consuela are similar. Script The original script featured another character - Sekov, intended to be played by Reggie Nalder, but the film was too full of characters anyway, and the budget for the film was expanded by shooting on location in France, as well as work in Burbank for the studios. EXT. POSEIDON, ATLANTIC OCEAN - MORNING, NEW YEAR'S DAY, 1973. WIDE SHOT - The camera drifts along miles and miles of empty ocean. We see the Poseidon, still afloat, as the red French coastguard helicopter flies off. We see a Dutch freighter tugboat approach, devoid of its cargo. INT. TUGBOAT, ATLANTIC OCEAN - MORNING, NEW YEAR'S DAY, 1973. CUT. CLOSE-UP. We see a young girl, COBY, aged about sixteen, pretty, lustrous brown hair, in a night-gown, tucked up in bed, about to wake up. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (V/O, Dutch accent) Coby? Coby wakes up, the camera zooming out to reveal her father, CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL, a fifty-odd, rugged, bearded sort in a sweater. COBY (shocked) What is it? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL Happy new year. COBY (shocked) What happened? I heard something in the night. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (slightly solemn but enthusiastic) We lost some cargo in the night. A tidal wave hit. COBY (shocked) Did we lose anything irreplaceable? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (slightly solemn, hiding emotion) A few gifts for your mother. But sure, I can buy her something we get to Calais. On the other hand... Coby gets up and changes into a jacket over her nightdress. COBY (curious) There was another ship, wasn't there? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (solemn) Yes. The Poseidon. COBY (shocked) What, the ocean liner? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (curious) Seems there were some survivors. But the French coast guard picked them up. Still, the Andrea Doria stayed up for ten hours before sinking. COBY (excited) We're getting on board? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (cautious) Yes, we gotta see Vanders, though. INT. BRIDGE, TUGBOAT, ATLANTIC OCEAN - MORNING, NEW YEAR'S DAY, 1973. CUT. In the tight, claustrophobic bridge, we see Coby and Captain Van Ze Vogel, and VANDERS, a middle-aged, ginger-haired Dutchman, in a thick grey sweater. VANDERS (barely any hint of a Dutch accent, posh, mannered) Hello, Captain. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (judging) Vanders, what do you think? VANDERS (steely) The ship would have been flooded enough to be considered safe of any fire hazards. COBY (suspicious) What about the drainage? Would it take? VANDERS It's been two hours. We may still have a chance. What do you think, Captain? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (smiling) Let's go for it. EXT. POSEIDON, ATLANTIC OCEAN - MORNING, NEW YEAR'S DAY, 1973. CUT. WIDE SHOT - We see the tugboat as it docks against the upturned hull of the Poseidon. CUT. We see Captain Van Ze Vogel, as he walks onto the hull, initially a figure in the distance, then closer and closer towards the camera until it is a reasonable MEDIUM CLOSE-UP. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (unsure) Coby? COBY (V/O) Is it stable? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (nods) Yes, you tell Vanders to stay there. I need your help. Coby walks up, to Captain Van Ze Vogel, wearing some slacks over her night-gown and jacket. COBY (enthusiastic) Who goes in first? You or me? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (taken aback) Wait. COBY (hesitant) What is it? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (worried) It's a yacht. CUT. We see a dishevelled but expensive-looking riviera yacht as it docks against the upturned hull of the Poseidon. COBY We have company. Rising out of the yacht, we see CAPTAIN BILLA, a large, rotund Cuban, heavily bearded, dressed in crushed velvet, decked out in gold jewellery, gold earrings, gold rings, gold chains, like a gypsy. He is accompanied by CONSUELA, a statuesque twenty-five year old Spanish girl, in a bikini, lustrous dark hair with a silver streak running through, and SEKOV, an elderly Russian in a tweed suit and roll-neck sweater. CAPTAIN BILLA (laughing, thick accent) Welcome, friends and countrymen. I see you have also taken advantage of this glorious opportunity. Consuela, get the harpoon. CONSUELA (seductive) Yes, Captain. CAPTAIN BILLA (smiling) Thank you. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (curious, smiling) You're Cuban, aren't you? CAPTAIN BILLA (charming) You guess well, my friend, you guess well. But would you believe, I last saw Cuba twenty five years ago. And I have no intention of going back. COBY (eager) My father was carrying freight when we lost some cargo in the night. CAPTAIN BILLA (curious) Tidal wave? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (nods) Ja, from Crete back to Rotterdam. My wife won't be happy. We're running late, you see. CAPTAIN BILLA (laughs) Ah, nonsense, my boy. Why go home early when you can bring her home an extra gift? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (baffled, trying to hide his confusion) Yes, I suppose. You claiming salvage rights too? CAPTAIN BILLA (jolly) Yes, I sell scrap. Consuela, my bodyguard and I have been COBY (chewing gum) Who's the old guy? Sekov looks suspicious in the background. CAPTAIN BILLA (trying not to be offensive, whispery) That is Sekov. We met in Chile, didn't we? Sekov nods. CAPTAIN BILLA (admiring Sekov) Yes, he was a Russian sailor. hE was tortured for revealing secrets to the Nazis in exchange for his family's life. They removed his tongue, but not his spirit. I liked the cut of his jib, and since then he's been my manservant. COBY (curious) And what about your lady friend? CONSUELA (introducing herself) We're not friends. We're colleagues. He didn't find me. I found him. He and Sekov were in a prison . I had been working in North Africa when I found them in prison. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (curious) Working in North Africa? As what? A harem girl? Consuela looks grim and holds Captain Van Ze Vogel's neck. CONSUELA (angry) No! As a mercenary, in fact. Only female. Better living amongst the boys than living under them. Hence why I left Spain. I chose not to be encumbered by a fascist dictator. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (whimpering) Let me go! Consuela lets Captain Van Ze Vogel go. CONSUELA (tough) Happy? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (coughing, spluttering) Happy! Coby, you go back and tell Vanders. We're heading in. CAPTAIN BILLA (suspicious) Are we now? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (determined) Yes. There could be survivors in there. CAPTAIN BILLA (sinister) If there were any survivors, they would have been found by now. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (determined) You'd think so, Captain. But when I was in the war, the ship I served on in the Royal Navy, HMS Benedict was sunk and evacuated. I was left behind, maybe because I wasn't British. Luckily, it was only fifteen miles off the coast of Scotland. I managed to swim to shore. But if it had been further out, I may be still stuck at the bottom of the sea. CAPTAIN BILLA (charming) Let's make a deal. You keep what you find. And I keep what I find. Deal? The two Captains shake hands. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (nods) Deal. CAPTAIN BILLA (whistles, ordering) Sekov, come along with me. Consuela, you wait until Captain... CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (correcting Captain Billa) Van Ze Vogel. CAPTAIN BILLA (suave, charming) Captain Van Ze Vogel's daughter and crew come back. CONSUELA (salutes) Aye aye. CUT. Consuela hands Captain Billa various torches, fire extinguishers and cutting equipment. CONSUELA (helpful) Here, two torches for you and Captain Van Ze Vogel, plus some fire extinguishers, cable-cutters and various things to get you through. CAPTAIN BILLA (nods, relieved) Thank you. INT. PROPELLER SHAFT TUNNEL, POSEIDON, ATLANTIC OCEAN - MORNING, NEW YEAR'S DAY, 1973. CUT. We see Billa and Van Ze Vogel, as they climb into the darkened propeller shaft, lit only with their torches. CAPTAIN BILLA (laughs) We're mad, aren't we? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL There clearly was a fire here. That's stopped. Do you have any cigars? CAPTAIN BILLA (laughs) Not all Cubans carry cigars. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (tense) Good. We don't need them. Smoke one up in here, and you'd be lucky to keep your skeleton! CAPTAIN BILLA (confused) What do you mean? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (sniffs the air) Gas. I knew it. CAPTAIN BILLA (worried) A gas leak! Then, that means there really are no survivors. Unless... CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (realises) The different areas are hermetically sealed off. CAPTAIN BILLA (hopeful) Correct. Mind your step, though. We have to climb that girder-bridge. CUT. We see a shot of the grimly-lit girder bridge, shining in a pit of darkness. CUT. Captain Billa and Van Ze Vogel stand on the edge, in front of the girder bridge. CAPTAIN BILLA (lamenting) I can't. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (shocked) What? CAPTAIN BILLA (lamenting) My weight. I'm too large. You go on. I'll wait here, and if I'm not here, then I'll be above with the others. Be quick. CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (hesitant) I will. Suddenly as Captain Van Ze Vogel attempts to reach over the girder-bridge, we suddenly hear an English accent. Van Ze Vogel stops. PETERS (V/O, English, young, eager) Ahoy, there! CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (astonished) Did you hear that? CAPTAIN BILLA (calm) Yes. CUT. We see on the other side of the girder-bridge, PETERS - a young man in naval uniform, blond, late teens. He is holding a huge yellow ballroom curtain. PETERS (nervous) Can you see me? CAPTAIN BILLA (loud) Yes. Where are you from? PETERS (relieved) The cabins. They were sealed enough to allow some of us to be spared. I'm Peters. CAPTAIN BILLA (shouting) I'm Captain Billa. This is Captain Van Ze Vogel. We've come to rescue you. Are there others? PETERS (shouting) There were, but... CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (confused) But what? PETERS (preparing to drop the curtain) Come along here and I'll tell you. Captain Van Ze Vogel, you come along first. Billa, you tie it on the opening you made in the shaft. CAPTAIN BILLA (laughs) We didn't make it. The French coastguard did. PETERS (infuriated) Damn! Just do it! CUT. Captain Billa is thrown part of the curtain and pulls it over, and ties it. CUT. Captain Van Ze Vogel climbs onto the girder-bridge, covered by the mass of the yellow curtain. He is carrying a light and a bag of tools. PETERS (nods, helping Captain Van Ze Vogel) Good, are these yours? CAPTAIN VAN ZE VOGEL (smiling) Yes, for getting you lot. Where are the others? PETERS (optimistic) Well, hopefully, they're in the gift shop. Mrs. Galdbenschmidt, the saleslady, she managed to stay there when the wave hit. She got a few glass-related injuries but the confined space helped break her fall. CUT. We see Captain Billa climbing back up the propeller shaft, up through the hatch. He has left his tools behind with Captain Van Ze Vogel. EXT. POSEIDON, ATLANTIC OCEAN - MORNING, NEW YEAR'S DAY, 1973. CUT. Captain Billa rises out of the hatch, gasping. Coby, Sekov, Vanders and Consuela surround him. COBY (introducing Vanders) This is Vanders, my father's first mate and medic. VANDERS (polite) Hello, Captain. CAPTAIN BILLA (relieved, gasping) Morning, Doctor. We have a walkie-talkie system on board. Sekov, fetch it. Sekov nods and walks on. COBY (curious) Did you give my father one? CAPTAIN BILLA (nods) Yes. CONSUELA (curious) Did you find anything? CAPTAIN BILLA (awed, gasping for breath) There are survivors. A young Englishman, part of the crew, he's escorting Captain Van Ze Vogel as we speak. CONSUELA (suspicious) Escorting where? CAPTAIN BILLA (quizzical) Apparently, there's a gift shop, a confined enough space that some people trapped in there were able to survive. VANDERS (curious) Should I go in? CAPTAIN BILLA (suspicious) Why? VANDERS (outspoken) I am a trained doctor, Captain. There are people there, alive, injured, perhaps even worse, and they need help. Sekov brings in the walkie-talkie system. CAPTAIN BILLA (to Sekov) Thank you, Sekov. Yes, Doctor, come along. Vanders walks into the propeller shaft. EXT. FRENCH RIVIERA - MORNING, NEW YEAR'S DAY, 1973. CUT. OVERHEAD WIDE SHOT - Of the sunny coastal resorts of the French Riviera, and a large hotel, the Villa Atlantica. INT. BAR, VILLA ATLANTICA HOTEL, FRENCH RIVIERA - MORNING, NEW YEAR'S DAY, 1973. CUT. In a well-furnished bar with a stage, we see JAMES MARTIN, still in his New Year's Eve outfit, sweaty, red of face, getting his mouth over a cold beer. A swarthy FRENCH BARTENDER comes up to him. JAMES MARTIN (awed) Would you believe this is the first drink I've had in goodness knows how many years! NONNIE appears, now in a new dress, and gets up on stage to rehearse. A small band gather in the back. NONNIE (shouting) Hey, James. JAMES MARTIN (friendly) Oh, hello, Nonnie. NONNIE (sort of confused, happy on the outside, troubled on the inside) Hey, can I dedicate this song to you? JAMES MARTIN (smiling) Oh, sure. NONNIE (curious) Do you know where the others are? JAMES MARTIN (friendly) The Shelby kids I believe have been reunited with their parents. NONNIE (shouting) And what about Rogo and Mr. Rosen? JAMES MARTIN I'm not sure. Where are you going? Nonnie walks up to the bar. NONNIE (excited, almost drunk) Staying with you, Jimmy boy. JAMES MARTIN (flustered) That's awfully sweet of you, Nonnie, but can't we just be friends? NONNIE (excited, not sure what she is saying) Whatever you see, honey! JAMES MARTIN (takes a sip of his beer) Hmm, thanks. Nonnie walks back up on stage and begins singing some new song or perhaps an old standard. MANNY ROSEN walks in, looking old and nervous. MANNY ROSEN (nervous) Can I sit here? JAMES MARTIN (curious) Sure, Manny, what is it? MANNY ROSEN The taxi's outside. For the airport. JAMES MARTIN (unsure, worried for Manny) Are you sure you're going ahead with this? So soon? MANNY ROSEN (nods, poignant) Sure, now, Belle's gone, I've nothing in New York. Everyone, everything, it's all in Israel. I gotta go. JAMES MARTIN (nods) So, this is goodbye. MANNY ROSEN (nods back) Yeah. You seen Rogo? JAMES MARTIN (shrugs) To be honest, I'm not sure. Probably getting over the loss of Linda. MANNY ROSEN (pats Martin on the back) Yeah, tell him I wish him luck. And you too, Nonnie. Nonnie stiffly waves farewell, as Manny walks out.